User blog:TheOneDavid/A Competitive format template i created, in case competitive would be a thing.
Hey there! I have created an Advanted TOURNAMENT format template for the upcominng pvp mode Loomian Legacy will feature! Please share your thoughts and maybe give me some suggestions if something is missing :) Competitive Template for Loomian Legacy "Advanced Tournament Format 1C" Advanced format 1C rules: --- Time and match rules--- - Each match will be settled within 3 rounds at max. - Winning a round will award the winner with 1 score. - The match will end when 1 player reaches a score of 2. - Each round has a maximum time limit of 15 minutes , giving a maximum of 45 minutes for a match. - After 15 minutes are up, after the turn finished, the team that has the most loomians left in the main team wins the round. - If both players have the same amount of loomians left , the current round will result in a draw. If this case is applied, the judge(s) will make a decision on who wins the round - If the last round concludes in a draw, and thus the entire match, a fourth "Sudden-Death" round will be implemented. --- NEW - The "Sudden-Death" round is a 1vs1 round, the victor of the 1vs1 will be the victor of the match. --- NEW - If a decision cannot be made, the head judge(s) will issue a final decision. - Each player is allowed to have a main team and a bench team. - The bench team may never be used during round 1 of a match. - The main and bench team may never be changed during a tournament. - Inbetween the rounds of a match (Specifically round 2 and round 3), each player may switch between the main team and bench team. - After a match, the main and bench team is required to be put back at their original positions. - Every match shall be (if able) recorded and judged by certain judges aviable in their respective tournaments. - Each player, before entering a tournament, is obligated to send a screenshot or picture of the main and bench team, as well as the moves and items held. (EVs and IVs do not have to be shared) - Information send to the judge(s) or tournament staff will be private and not shared in any way,shape or form. - The judge(s) and head-judge(s) decision(s) is/are final. Objections may result into a warning. ---Team rules and clauses--- - Species Clause: A team may only have 1 species of a loomian, and 1 of their evolution line. (Example: You cannot have Eaglit and Torprey in the same team, you cannot have 2 Eaglits in your team.) - Item Clause: A team may only have 1 of each item. (Example: You cannot have 2 loomians holding Kabunga Coffees.) - Starter Clause: A team may only have 1 starter Loomian, and only 1 evolution line. (Example: You cannot have Eaglit and Embit and both of their evolution lines in the same team) ---Forbidden Loomians,Items,Moves--- - Forbidden Loomians: Duskit (Reasoning: Above average Base Stats) - Forbidden moves: --None-- - Forbidden items: --None-- --- Overall rules and penalties --- - There are 5 types of penalties - Warning (A second warning will result in a game loss, a third a match loss) - Minor Infraction (Game loss) - Major Infraction (Match loss) - Disqualification (Disqualified from current tournament) - Prohibition (Prohibited from entering future tournaments) - When a clause penalty is issued, the loomian/item/move in question cannot be used for the rest of the tournament. A replacement may NOT be found outside the tournament. The player may replace the loomian with a benched loomian. - When a player is actively trying to stall for time (stall teams not included) (Warning, Then Minor Infraction) - An initial time cap will be implemented by the judge(s) if either player(s) are taking too long for a turn(s). - When a player conducts unsportsmanship. (Warning, Then Minor Infraction) - When a player has an illegal loomian,move or item in their team. (Minor Infraction, Game loss,Is required to no longer use the loomian/item/move for the rest of the tournament.) - When a player does not arrive at the appointed time of a match. (Major Infraction, Match loss) - When a player has more than 1 species of a loomian, and more than 1 of its evolution line. (Minor Infraction, Game loss, Is required to have only 1 evolution line, and only 1 species for the rest of the tournament.) - Any kind of cheating,hacking, modification of stats by unfair and non-legitimate means. (Disqualification, Possibly Prohibition, depending on casuality) - When a player has more than 1 starter in their team: (Minor Infraction, Game loss, Is required to have only 1 starter, and only 1 evolution line of that starter for the rest of the tournament.) - When a player changes the team, its moves/loomians or items during a tournament. (Disqualification) These Advanced format 1B rules have been written and edited by: TheOneDavid 07/23/2019 13:55 CEST Please credit me if you want to use this format by DMing me under: TheOneDavid#7084 If you have any suggestions, please DM me with the respective reason and suggestion. Thanks! Category:Blog posts